Miracle noton: Kissmark, Notebook and a Wish
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Ryoma met a weird notebook that can talk and move just like living things. That notebook was offering Ryoma to grant any wishes, but only for a perverted wish...fluffy Pillar Pair, yaoi


I made it special for my friend, sekaiichi kazoku no haha, **Misa Kaguya Hime**, happy (very late) birthday kaa-chan! ^^

If you're a BL gamer, then you should know what kind of story it is. Yes, Miracle No-ton is a VN yaoi game that developed by Tenennouji. No-ton is the OC of Miracle No-ton.

So, this story is kinda crossover...but i didn't find Miracle No-ton fandom yet -_-

Quotes were taken from Miracle No-ton opening video.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Miracle No-ton. If i did, i would make a lot of No-ton and throw them to PoT boys so they could do many perverted things with each other.

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

><p>「何でも願いを叶えてくれる。えっちな願いなら。。。何でも。」<p>

(**However the wish is, it will be granted. For a perverted wish...anything will do**)

"Woow, Kotaro! Is that a kissmark?"

Horio's loud, high-pitched squealing could be heard in whole class 1-2. The boys started surrounding Kotaro to see the what-called-kiss mark. Today the girls were attending swimming exam for P.E, thus the boys had a free time to fooling around in class without any groaning and scolding came from the girls.

"My girlfriend was stubbornly wanting to give me this since I had given her one." Said Kotaro shyly.

"So, you've had taken the next step of dating, huh? Cool!" One of his classmates praised as he patted Kotaro's shoulder.

"Ahaha, this year's summer must be 'burning' the couples already!" another one exclaimed.

Ryoma's eyebrows twitched as he looked at the group of boys on the corner of class from his desk.

"I can't sleep…." He groaned.

"Ryoma-kun, you slept at English lesson earlier and you still not get enough sleep?" Kachiro, who accidentally heard Ryoma's groan, asked him with a sweatdrop on head.

A minute later, Katsuo came to join them. "Hee, Kotaro-kun had a kiss mark on his neck, so other girls won't be preying at him anymore."

"Ah, right. Kotaro has a lot of fans that liked him. I felt sorry for them."

Ryoma kept staring at the group of boys in grudge. "Che, what's so fun about kiss mark."

"You don't know, Ryoma? If someone have a kiss mark on neck or another part of body…. it means that he or she was taken." Katsuo explained.

"Taken?" Ryoma asked, half curious.

"Giving kiss mark means claiming or owning our lover, it's kinda possessive act between lovers." Kachiro continued.

Ryoma only gave a 'hn' as a response. That kiss mark thing was not important thing for him but knowing it wouldn't hurt him either.

~ -_- T.H.E.N -_- ~

After practice, Momo asked Ryoma to join him to grab some burgers before went home. But Momo had an appointment with his homeroom teacher first, and the sophomore begged Ryoma to wait for him. The latter only nodded willingly, his senpai promised that he would treat him a burger after all.

Ryoma lied down on the grasses, staring at the orange sky with a grape ponta on hand. The cold breeze swung the grass softly, making the boy felt sleepy.

When he was about to close his eyes and went to slumber, an unknown voice came from nowhere.

"Hee~ such a cute boy sleeping here, it's dangerous, ufufufufu~"

His eyes widened in shock. He got up, and tilted his head left and right, searching for the source of the voice, but no one was there.

"Hey, I'm here! Can you see me?"

The voice was come from above his head. He looked up and found a blue notebook flying on the air. The notebook was just like the usual notebook, but this one has a face, a pair of black small eye, mouth, hands, and feet. Oh, put up another fact, the notebook could talk and moving just like living things.

"Finally, you see me! Ureshii yo~" cried the notebook happily, with a big grin on face.

Ryoma spun his head to another side, "There's no way a notebook can talk. I must be hallucinating."

"Eeh? Hidoi! I'm a notebook and I really can talk, you know!" the notebook protested.

'This weird notebook seemed demanding my attention,' Ryoma thought. He looked up at the notebook and frowned. "So, what are you?"

"My name is No-ton! I can grant your wish!"

Doubt was written over Ryoma's face. "What a notebook can do? You must be lying."

"I'm not a plain notebook! I really can grant your wish! Unrealistic wish or forbidden wish, I can grant them all!" No-ton shouted, upset at Ryoma's words.

"Hee…" Ryoma muttered.

"Why don't you give it a try? Write your wish on my page. Oh! I almost forget to tell, one page is the same as one day. And one page is only for one wish. First, you should write your name on the front page as a pact."

"Hmm…I don't mind," Ryoma said nonchalantly as he took the pen out from his bag and began to write. "I just want to know if a weird notebook like you can grant my wish."

"My name is No-ton! Remember that!"

"Can I write my wish now?"

"Of course!"

Scribble…scribble…

"He…hey! What did you write?" Feeling something weird, No-ton asked the boy.

"I want to surpass oyaji's tennis skills," replied Ryoma.

"It won't be happened then, I only can grant a perverted wish~"

Ryoma was going silent after hearing what No-ton said. He took a deep sigh, and said, "You're useless to me, then. I don't have a wish like that."

"Hidoiii! A young boy like you must be having a wish that include sexual desires! You have one, ne? You're a normal human, right?"

"I'm not interested."

"Then, why don't you try it? Experience it even if just once! Or…. you want to keep yourself 'mada mada' on this pervert things?" No-ton smirked as his eyes narrowed.

Ryoma knitted his left eyebrow as the vein popped on the back of his head. He really hates it when someone looks down upon him. Too lazy to argue with some weird notebook, finally he gave in.

"Fine, I'll write my wish."

"Yatta~! I knew that you are not some ice block at all! You're truly a human!"

"Urusai. So, how to write my wish? Tell me."

"First, you must choose your partner. For the first time, the partner should be someone who closes to you. And then, write the 'naughty' activity that you want to do with your partner, that's all~"

Ryoma frowned. He couldn't think any perverted wish at all. Ah, but No-ton said that he should choose the partner first. Talking about pervert things, it should be done with the opposite sex. Suddenly, Sakuno and Tomoka's figure came to his mind.

'That shy Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and a pigtail-haired girl with the same loud voice as Horio's….'

No. He was not interested to do it with a girl; he wasn't that baka oyaji who always have some porn books on his hand.

Other person that closes to him was the freshmen trio, but they were really just friends to him so he couldn't suddenly bring up with them.

And then, Momo-senpai. That spiky haired sophomore was a best friend and the closest person to him. Ryoma put his chin on his palm, imagining if suddenly he and Momo doing some nasty thing.

"Ergh, it's creeping me out." Ryoma shivered.

How about other senpais? He was not really close to a several senpais, no; they were close but only as friends and teammates, nothing intimate happened.

Fuji-senpai…knowing him, he had a chance to do it, but Ryoma thought it was better if he was not involved with Fuji-senpai. You wouldn't know what he was thinking and planning behind his angelic smile.

Eiji-senpai, that bouncing senpai was kind and cheerful, and Ryoma had nothing to do with him.

He couldn't come up with Kawamura, Oishi and Kaido either.

Inui-senpai? Oh no, imagining he and the data man doing some smexy thing was creepier than he with Momo.

The last one was Tezuka. It was really hard to imagine such a blockwood captain doing it with him. Tezuka seemed like the type that could control himself and kept away from doing anything that would put a bad sequence for himself or another people.

Using Tezuka as a partner seemed like a good idea. Beside that, he was curious, what if buchou couldn't handle the lust? Now, let's decide the 'naughty' thing.

Nothing came to his mind but a kissmark thing that his classmates talked at the class. Then, Ryoma slowly wrote down on the note.

'I want Tezuka-buchou give me a kissmark on the neck'

Ryoma blushed furiously when he re-read the word one by one. He couldn't believe that he could write such a perverted thing that so un-Ryoma-ish. His friends said that kissmark means that you're taken. Then, if this wish would really happen, it meant that Ryoma would be Tezuka's?

But, knowing Tezuka, the wish was almost impossible to be fulfilled.

"Ok, I'm finished."

"Heeheehee~ saa, let's see what will be happened tomorrow. It will be fun! ufufufufu~" No-ton gave him a pervert grin.

"Pervert notebook." Ryoma cursed.

"Then, bring me to your house! I want to hear your feelings when the wish is granted~"

"I can't. What if Nanako-san or kaa-san sees you?"

"Don't worry! I will sleep and act as a plain notebook when another people around. Sleeping is necessary for granting the wish, though."

"No, what am I worried over is…"

"Echizeeen! Sorry for the waiting!"

Momo's yelling voice cut off his words, and it made he abruptly put No-ton into his bag.

"It's okay, Momo-senpai. Shall we go?"

"Yep! I bumped into Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou earlier, and I asked them to join us." Momo smiled as his thumb pointed at the two senpais behind him.

"Well, hi Echizen. You don't mind if we join you two?" Fuji asked.

"I don't mind," was a quick reply from Ryoma.

Ryoma glanced at the bespectacled young man who was folding his arm over his chest. Feeling someone staring at him, Tezuka looked up to see Ryoma and accidentally made an eyes contact. The latter felt blood rushed up to his cheeks as he suddenly recalled what was he wrote on No-ton. Quickly he cocked head to another side, just to cut the eyes contact with Tezuka.

"Echizen, what's wrong? Your face is all red." Momo stared at Ryoma worriedly.

"Na…nandemonai ssu." Ryoma covered his face with his hand.

"Echizen," The voice of Tezuka calling him made his cheeks even redder. "It's better if you check your body temperature when you get home. It might be a fever."

Ryoma nodded lightly, still hiding his red face. "Hai, buchou."

Fuji put his finger on chin, smiling evilly. "Hmm, I wonder why a fever can suddenly come when our eyes meets with someone else's." said Fuji in very low voice.

* * *

><p>A light of sunshine came trough the window, hitting Ryoma's closed eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes. After regained some consciousness, he got up and stared at the alarm.<p>

"It's 6:00…huh," Ryoma murmured.

Usually, he continued sleeping if the morning was still young. But today was different, his body was fully refreshed and he couldn't back to his sleep.

"Ah, buchou said today we'll have a morning practice, maybe that's why I could wake up earlier."

As he said that, he walked off to bathroom to wash his face. In the kitchen, Nanako and Rinko were busying themselves with cleaning and preparing breakfast. He walked down the stairs and soon to be greeted by his mom and cousin.

"Ara, Ryoma-san. It's unusual to see you wake up early." Nanako, who realized Ryoma's footsteps, gave Ryoma a cheerful smile.

"Ohayou." Ryoma greeted.

Rinko tilted her head to see her son. "Ohayou, Ryoma, I can't believe my son who's so weak in the morning will wake up early with such a fresh face." Rinko smiled as she continued cooking. "This morning is special, then. Jaa, I will make a grilled fish for breakfast."

Ryoma frowned. So, the breakfast would be Japanese if he woke up early? That was a hard thing to be accomplished.

"Kaa-san, I have a morning practice at the club, so I want to have the breakfast first."

"Hai, hai." Rinko replied as she began to cut the fish.

Ryoma walked over to the telephone and pressed the numbers. He waited for someone to answer the call.

"_Moshi moshi, who's talking?_" came the familiar voice.

"Momo-senpai, It's me, Echizen. Do you want to come to morning practice?"

"_Ahh, gomen Echizen…kaa-san asked me to help her out, ah! That's not mean I won't go for the practice. I will come late, that's all._"

"Hmm..jaa, I will go to school by myself."

"_Yeah, gomen. But, Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai and buchou said that they are on the way to school. I don't know about the rest. Ah, kaa-san called me. Jaa, Echizen._"

"Jaa,"

Ryoma put the phone on its place. At least, Momo made sure that he wouldn't be alone at club. He walked up the stairs, entering his room to pack today's lesson books in his bag.

"Math, English, and…" his eyes stopped at the blue notebook. It was a notebook that promised to grant his 'perverted' wish, No-ton. "This weird notebook is still sleeping, huh…" Ryoma opened the first page, and he found his written wish. He closed No-ton abruptly, feeling embarrassed to read it. He couldn't believe he really wrote something naughty for the first time in the rest of his life.

Ryoma put the notebook into his bag, afraid that someone would actually read it. After packing his bag, he changed his pajamas into his uniform, short-sleeved white shirt and black trouser. Hearing Rinko calling for him, Ryoma went out of the room, carrying his bag with him.

~ -_- T.H.E.N -_- ~

Ryoma blinked when his eyes saw the empty court, and nobody was caught on his sight. He sighed, and then walked over to the locker room.

"Ohayou ssu," he opened the door.

"Ah, Echizen. Ohayou."

Ryoma's eyes grew wide as he saw who was replying his greeting.

Tezuka, alone in the locker room.

Suddenly, the wish that he wrote on No-ton popped out to his mind. And the scene in front of him was perfect for the wish to be happened. He was sure that fate was playing against him with pulling him into this kind of situation.

"Echizen," called Tezuka. "What's wrong? You seems like had seen a ghost."

Ryoma came back to his senses, "A…ah, no. Just wondering why buchou is alone? Aren't Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai coming here too?"

"Fuji suddenly have to do an assignment with his friends, and Inui is on the charge of cleaning duty in his class." Tezuka faced his locker, continuing changing clothes.

"I…I see…" said Ryoma in awkward tone.

He observed the older boy in front of him, from head until the feet. Tezuka seemed like usual; there was nothing weird about him. Realizing that Ryoma was eyeing him, Tezuka turned around and asked to the prodigy.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Even his eyes were normal; still, it might be because Tezuka is a kind of person that rarely shows emotion through his eyes. Ryoma started to feel hopeless about the wish

"Betsuni," replied Ryoma as he took out his jersey.

There's no way something like giving a kissmark out-of-blue would happen. Plus, it was Tezuka, the most expressionless and stoic captain that we talking about.

Ryoma was feeling relieved, but also disappointed.

He didn't want to be claimed as a lover of someone by a kissmark yet, moreover if someone saw it, they would wonder who was his lover. Especially his baka oyaji. He couldn't innocently answer that his lover was Tezuka, right?

But somehow he wanted to see the losing-control Tezuka, and that was the main purpose of him writing on No-ton.

Ryoma turned around facing his locker and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Just when he let the sleeve down, exposing his slender shoulder, a pair of big hands from behind was squeezing beneath his shirt and hugging him tightly.

He was surprised as he felt the hands caressing his chest slowly.

"Buchou?" Ryoma half-cried out in surprise when he realized who was the owner of the hands.

Tezuka remained silent; he pressed his lip to Ryoma's lower neck, and licked it.

"A…ah!"

So weird. As the wet tongue licking his neck, he felt his heart was beating faster and faster, and his chest became really tight. He couldn't move as if Tezuka had paralyzed him. Blush was starting to spread across his cheeks.

Tezuka sucked at Ryoma's skin, biting it softly. Leaving a little red mark on the younger boy's neck.

"Bu…buchou…" Ryoma called under his heavy breath.

Tezuka released the younger boy from his embrace. When Ryoma turned to face him, he only avoided Ryoma's eyes as his cheeks became redder.

Both of them were remained silent, drowned on their own thoughts and blushing madly.

"Gomen," Tezuka broke the silence.

The word that came out from the captain's mouth made Ryoma's eyes widened.

"I don't know, somehow…I couldn't control myself when I saw at your neck." came the explain from Tezuka.

Of course, it was because of No-ton's magic. And it was his WISH, Ryoma thought.

"….honto ni, gomen."

Why did he feel annoyed when he saw Tezuka's regretful face?

Ryoma put his hand on the kissmark. "It's all right, buchou."

_'It's not your fault anyway.'_

He quickly changed into his jersey, and took his white cap. "I'll do the warming up." He walked towards the door.

Meanwhile, outside the locker room…

"What are you guys doing here?"

Kawamura asked curiously to Momo, Kaido and Inui that had been sitting on the ground, in front of the locker room and they were still wearing gakuran.

"Sshhh! I don't know what happened myself, Kawamura-senpai! We accidentally heard Echizen's moan, and now we don't know what to do since we can't casually enter the locker room!" Momo replied in a low tone.

"Fsshhh…." Kaido hid his blushing face by looking down to the ground.

"Ii data, Echizen and Tezuka…fufufu." Inui scribbled on his notebook.

"Seriously, if we keep staying here, we will waste…." BANG! Before Momo could finish his sentence, *the door slamming hit him.

"Mo..Momo! Are you okay?" Kawamura asked worriedly.

"Baka. Why did you sit beside the door?" Kaido sighed.

"Ah, that was Echizen. And he now he do the warming up." Inui adjusted his glasses as he stared at Ryoma who was running around the court.

"Argh…itai…what's wrong with him? Shouldn't he aware that we were there?" Momo covered his nose with hand, bearing with the jolts of pain.

"There's 85% of probability he was upset about something, so he didn't realize that we were here." After saying that, Inui turned his eyes to someone inside the room. "Do you mind to explain what happened, Tezuka?"

"Don't try poking your nose on our business, Inui." Tezuka headed back to his locker, ignoring Inui's question.

Inui hummed, "I wonder what makes Echizen that upset…?"

~ -_- T.H.E.N -_- ~

At Echizen's residence….

The door was creaked open from outside, showing the room's owner who was standing listlessly. Ryoma threw his bag carelessly to the corner of the room and then threw himself into the bed. He muffled the pillow, hugging it tightly.

The morning incident kept bugging him on mind.

From the morning practice started until the afternoon practice ended, he tried to avoid his captain. He didn't really know what to say every time he looked at Tezuka's face. Tezuka himself occasionally took a glance at Ryoma with a worry face. The latter was aware about that, but he didn't want to find out why was Tezuka looking at him like that. He really didn't want their eyes to meet, even if that was happened accidentally.

Actually, he didn't really sure what was he felt after the captain kissing his neck. But remembering when Tezuka apologized to him made he felt pissed. Did it mean that he really wished Tezuka to do it? If so, then, the wish was not just a random wish as he assumed before. That was his real wish.

And somewhere deep in his heart, he felt guilty about wishing that necking. Tezuka must have been controlled by No-ton's magic or whatever it's called when he gave Ryoma the kissmark.

Ryoma couldn't suddenly told and explained, 'Buchou, you should know that that necking was because of a weird notebook that can fulfill any perverted wish, and…bla bla bla'

No way.

"Meow…"

Ryoma's ears perked up, and he saw Karupin jumped into his bed, licking his face lovingly.

"Thanks, Karupin." Ryoma gave the Himalayan cat a faint smile.

"Taa-taaaan~" No-ton came out of the bag with his usual big perverted grin and perverted face. "So, what do you feel after your wish was granted?"

Ryoma replied lazily, "I don't know."

"Mou, what's with that boring response! You should say, 'Tezuka is amazing!' or 'I want to do more perverted things with him!', something like that!" No-ton shouted in disappointment.

"I don't understand what am I feeling," The cat-eyed boy pouted. "When buchou was giving me that kissmark, my chest was getting tight and I nearly couldn't breathe….but then, buchou apologized about that. I was feeling guilt to him and…frustrated."

No-ton chuckled, "Mada mada dane~"

"Ha…?"

"I have expected this. I'm sure whoever you write to be your partner to do nasty things must be someone you like, you only didn't realize your feeling towards him. That's why I can tell that you are 'mada mada dane'."

Ryoma's eyes widened, "I…like buchou?"

"Huh, just like the former boy that wrote his wishes on me. He only wrote random thing with random person, yet he realized that he liked that person." No-ton grinned.

'So, he had someone writing on him too.' Ryoma thought.

"Jaa, you should…" No-ton came closer to Ryoma. "…tell him what you feels straightly, and don't forget to ask what he feels about you~"

"What if…if he thought that I'm a gay and felt disgusted?"

"Don't worry~ I know that you two could end up together."

The words that came from No-ton's mouth was have no prove, as if he just tried to encourage Ryoma. But from the tone, No-ton was totally sure about what he said, without any doubt on it.

"I got it, I will confess my feelings to him tomorrow." Ryoma spoke up.

"That's the spirit! Saa, since the normal confession is way too boring, why don't you write on me, ne? You can confess when you two were naked together, or maybe having se…hmmh!"

Suddenly a tennis ball was stuffed into No-ton's mouth

"I will settle things up by myself, so you don't have to interfere, pervert notebook." He stood up from his bed, walking to the door.

"Hohaaa! Heehee hihi hoohoohooo! (Ryoma! Release this thing from my mouth!)"

* * *

><p>Afternoon practice was already ended. All club members were ready to go home. In the locker room, Ryoma was done changing and packing his things. He remembered what was he said to No-ton that he would confess to Tezuka today. But the problem was, every time he looked at the captain, the image of Tezuka's lip touching his neck sensually always came up and made his mind went blank. The confession wouldn't go smoothly if he couldn't get rid that image from his head.<p>

"Ara? Echizen, you're still here?" Fuji asked as he entered the locker room.

Ryoma looked up, "Aa. Fuji-senpai, have you seen buchou?"

"Huh? I don't know. Usually, he will go home after locking the clubrooms. So I'm sure he's not going home yet."

"Sou, then I'll take my leave, Fuji-senpai." said the younger boy as he walked towards the door.

"Aa, take care," As the door was closed, Fuji's smile grew wider. "And I hope you will have fun with Tezuka."

Ryoma rolled eyes around the court, searching for the certain captain. The court was empty, and Tezuka was not there.

The tennis-prodigy looked up to the orange sky that soon become darken.

"Is he already going home…?"

Suddenly, he felt a hand was patting his shoulder, "Echizen."

Ryoma turned around, and found Tezuka standing there.

"Can we talk a bit?" asked Tezuka.

Ryoma raised eyebrows at that request. He didn't expect that Tezuka would be the one who want to talk to him first. "Uissu,".

They walked along, and their foot was stopped besides the locker room's building.

"It's about yesterday…" Tezuka folded his arm. "I want to make it clear."

The younger boy blinked, clueless about what Tezuka meant by that. "Make clear?"

"I should've known that apologizing wasn't the answer that you were looking for. Because of that, you ended up feeling confused and kept avoiding me, right?

Ryoma frowned, "Not really…"

He couldn't blame Tezuka. It was his fault for wishing that hickey.

"Like I said yesterday, I can't control myself when I looked at your neck. So I don't know what was possessing me that time."

'It was because of that pervert notebook doing.' Ryoma mentally noted.

"But maybe that was my hidden desire that was suddenly lured out."

Ryoma's eyes widened at that sentence. "…what do you mean?"

"I like you, Echizen."

Ryoma was surprised. His heart was stopped beating for a second.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, feeling nervous about the sudden confession earlier. A slight blush could be seen on his face. "You don't have to say anything. I'm only telling my feelings to you and not hoping for the answer."

"If that was the reason, why you didn't tell me yesterday?"

"I'm afraid you would feel disgusted at me."

Ryoma let out a dry laughter. "Haha…buchou, you're not telling a lie, right?"

He knew Tezuka never lying or joking, but he still couldn't believe that Tezuka asked him to talk, confessed to him and even had a same feeling about afraid of being avoided.

"Since when I ever lied to you, Echizen?" Tezuka bend over, pressing his lips against Ryoma's.

He broke the kiss, and found Ryoma smirking at him.

"I guess I also should tell you the truth, huh?" Tezuka's eyes widened as Ryoma said that. "**I** was wishing for that kissmark."

"What do you mean…?"

"Yup, I wished for it, and it was granted. Because I like you too, buchou."

Tezuka still felt confused about that 'wishing' thing that Ryoma talked about. But he decided to not asking any further.

A slight smile was seen on his face. "Should I take that as an answer for my confession?"

"No." was Ryoma's quick reply, making the older boy startled. "Give me your ear, buchou."

A big question mark was popped up on Tezuka's head. He bent over to his kouhai. At first thought, Ryoma would be whispering something to him, but he was wrong.

Ryoma grabbed Tezuka's collar shirt with his hand, and kissed the older boy's neck. He sucked the skin slowly, and bit it lightly, making his captain moaned. He released the neck, smirking as he saw the red mark on Tezuka's neck.

"That was my answer. Buchou have confessed to me, so i accept you to be mine."

Tezuka chuckled as he looked at the younger boy. "Is that so?" He put another kiss on Ryoma's lip.

After that, they walked home together. Even if their way to home had a different path, Tezuka insisted that he wanted to escort his boyfriend home. And Ryoma only nodded as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. They were walking in silence, both of them were not the type who likes to talk a lot at all. Tezuka gave a goodbye kiss to Ryoma before the latter entering his house.

"Tadaima," Ryoma opened the door, entering his room.

"Okaeri~" and No-ton was there, replying his greeting.

Hearing No-ton's voice, Ryoma knitted eyebrows and gave a 'why should he awake' look at No-ton.

As if he understand what was Ryoma thinking, No-ton smiled playfully. "Ck, ck, ck. I'd like to hear you and your captain's stories."

"Yadda." came a quick reply from Ryoma.

"Hey! I'm the one who helped you out, so tell me! Tell me!" No-ton whined.

Ryoma took his uniform off and searched for a t-shirt and shorts in his cupboard. "Everything was going smoothly, that's all."

"Mou, I knew that already!"

A smirk was tugged on Ryoma's lip when he heard the notebook's groan. It was true that he and Tezuka could be together was because of No-ton. Ryoma really thanked No-ton for lending the miracle and encouraging him. But he could not say it to him, it would make No-ton think that Ryoma have had admitted his ability to grant a perverted wish and he would enthusiastically suggest more perverted things to Ryoma.

"Ne, pervert notebook…"

"My name is No-ton! When will you call me by my name? …ttaku!"

"What kind of magic you use when you grants the wishes?"

"It's Miracle!"

"Miracle?"

"Miracle can happen anywhere and anytime, no matter how unbelievable or unrealistic it is, ne? If there is a miracle, then logic won't apply anymore."

"That's why Inui-senpai's probability sometimes missed out too…" Ryoma mumbled to himself.

"This is only the beginning, Ryoma-kun~ There will be more miracle on the future! Ufufufu~" No-ton grinned.

Ryoma sighed as he looked up to No-ton.

"Hmph, mada mada dane, No-ton."

「さあ、あなたは何を書く？」

(**So, what will you write?**)

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

So, how's that? *blink blink*

Tell me what are you thinking about this fic. If this one have a good responses, maybe i will write another pair using this No-ton again. XD

Honestly, i don't expect that i can write an oneshot until 5000 words 0_0

Ah, forgive me if i made mistakes anywhere, you could point it out and add it on your review.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
